


It Started Out With A Kiss

by Anonymous



Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It starts with a kiss, quick and innocent, pressed to Sykkuno’s forehead.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054433
Comments: 15
Kudos: 409
Collections: Anonymous





	It Started Out With A Kiss

It starts with a kiss, quick and innocent, pressed to Sykkuno’s forehead.

Sykkuno touches the place Corpse’s lips had been with a soft, surprised, “oh.” 

“I—sorry, was that not alright?” Corpse’s eyes dart between trying to catch Sykkuno’s gaze and staring at his fidgeting hands every couple of seconds.

“Oh—” brown eyes lock on Corpse’s, “No, it—it was fine,” Sykkuno says quickly, almost stumbling over the words. “Um, I—I liked it.”

And fuck if that pleasant surprise didn’t leave Corpse flushing. 

The kiss had been sudden, spur of the moment. He didn't normally put his lips on his friends faces—fuck, he didn’t normally see his friends in real life. But something about the way Sykkuno looked, small, comfortable and cozy in his hoodie, had made him press forward after their hug. 

He had wanted to comfort Sykkuno, in part, to erase the traces of sadness he could see in the other man’s gaze at how short Corpse’s visit had been. But also—well, it was pure self-indulgence. It was brash. Corpse wanted to give Sykkuno a kiss, so he did. At least he hadn’t done something completely stupid that would screw up everything, like go for his mouth. 

“Um,” Sykkuno blinked at Corpse for a moment, and then leaned close as well. Corpse’s breath caught in his throat as Sykkuno’s eyes fluttered closed, and he watched, frozen, as the other man leaned in. The warmth of his mouth was soft on Corpse’s cheek, barely a brush of sensation before he pulled back. Brown eyes blinked open to catch Corpse already staring, and he flushed under his gaze. “That wasn’t—weird, right?”

“No,” Corpse breathed. Parroted back, “No, I—liked it.”

“Oh,” Sykkuno said again, and laughed softly at himself. “Um, g-good. Okay. Well then—I’ll see you later, Corpse?”

“Mm,” Corpse agreed, “we’ll play Mario Kart next time.”

Sykkuno smirked at him, just a bit. “You’ll lose Mario Kart next time,” he teased. 

Corpse snorted. “You wish.”

They both shuffled awkwardly, for a moment, before Corpse finally cleared his throat and said, “Bye, Sy.”

“See you later, Corpse.” 

When Corpse glanced back to Sykkuno’s front door from the comfort of his car, it was to find the older man watching him, a soft, warm smile still curling his lips. For a moment Corpse thought he was fixing his hair, but instead Sykkuno was just touching his forehead, hand lingering over where Corpse’s mouth had been. It made him grin, something warming in his chest despite the sense of sadness he felt at having to go so soon.

He waved.

Sykkuno waved back.

He went. 

* * *

The next time it was Sykkuno that initiated it. 

Corpse was visiting him in Vegas again, for the weekend this time. He had dropped three songs in the past few months, and, under the combined insistence of Rae, Karl, and Jack that he was burning himself out and needed a break, Corpse had caved. (Well, Corpse _might_ have caved specifically at the moment Sykkuno had quietly mentioned that he would like to see him again, in person, if Corpse ever had time. But he didn’t _verbally_ acquiesced until a few days later, so the events couldn’t be tied even if they were.)

“Corpse!” He caught a brief flash of white teeth before the other man was hugging him. Corpse blinked in surprise, and chuckled, fond and pleasantly surprised. The last time Corpse had always been the one to reach out first. Maybe his pleasure at their physical contact had been evident enough that Sykkuno was now enthusiastically returning it without second-guessing himself.

Whatever the reasoning, he hugged back.

As they parted Sykkuno pressed a brief kiss to his cheek, over the mask. Corpse abruptly wished he wasn’t wearing it, and he made a soft noise of pleasure even as he dragged Sykkuno into his home, pulled his mask down, and returned the gesture, door safely closed behind him. Sykkuno made a noise of surprise at the abruptness, then giggled, and they were hugging again.

“I have a tv this time,” Sykkuno promised, even though he’d already told him before. “You brought your Switch, right?”

“Mm-hmm,” Corpse agreed, “How else am I supposed to prove I’m better than you at Rainbow Road?”

Sykkuno pulled back with a huff of laughter. “First things first, are you hungry? Because I don’t want you using it as an excuse when I slap you.”

Corpse burst into surprised giggles. 

“S-slap me? _Sykkuno._ ”

Sykkuno laughed in return, bright and infectious. “ _Corpse,_ you know what I meant! Besides, I’d never slap you.”

‘Even if I’m into that?’ Corpse kept the inappropriate comment behind his teeth when he flashed Sykkuno a smile. Not that he was actually brave enough to say it in the first place. Sykkuno would probably escalate the situation more by bringing choking into the equation, and he really couldn’t deal with that after a five hour car ride on minimal sleep.

Sykkuno seemed to read something in his expression, anyway, because he gave a hum of light amusement. “But really, are you hungry? I have actual food in my fridge this time—or we can order you a salad!” 

Corpse felt his brows creeping up incredulously. “Okay, but what’s your definition of ‘actual food,’ Sy?”

Sykkuno faked offense and led him towards sustenance.

* * *

It became a habit, and the best consequence that Corpse’s recklessness had ever earned him.

They kissed each other on the cheek or forehead when they said goodnight, and when they saw each other in the morning. The trend continued over the duration of his stay.

And, well, if Sykkuno’s peck sometimes landed on Corpse’s nose or chin, and if Corpse’s landed near the edge of Sykkuno’s mouth, neither of them mentioned it or complained. 

* * *

It was technically the last day of Corpse’s stay, but that was only because it was three in the morning and they were both putting off sleep—or rather, neither had been able to find it. 

They were curled up together on the couch, talking about firsts. First time being kicked out of class, first time driving, first time playing video games with a friend.

“First kiss?” Corpse asked eventually. Inevitably.

“Mmm,” Sykkuno hummed. “I don’t really count it.”

“Hm?” Corpse questioned.

“They kissed me,” Sykkuno said, “I didn’t kiss back.”

Corpse noted the gender neutral pronoun, but didn’t press it. Knowing Sykkuno’s luck, it had probably been some random guy he had attracted with his everything. It clearly hadn't been an experience Sykkuno enjoyed.

“What kiss _do_ you consider your first, then?” 

Sykkuno’s laugh was soft, and more than a little embarrassed. “Corpse, you know how it is for me, I don’t—”

Corpse made a low noise of dissent in the back of his throat, and Sykkuno blinked at him like Corpse was somehow being the obtuse one in this situation.

“Yours, then,” he said.

Corpse blinked. “Huh?”

“You kissed my forehead. Best first kiss.” 

Corpse huffed a surprised laugh. Hoped the heat in his face would be hidden by the dim lighting. “W-well, I guess anything’s better than that asshole.” 

“Well, I actually wanted yours, so of course it was better,” Sykkuno agreed. “But don’t sell yourself short. You give great kisses.” 

Corpse met his eyes. “Not as nice as yours,” he combated gently.

Sykkuno snorted softly, and actually _rolled his eyes_ at him. The nerve. “Sure,” he said dubiously.

“Sasskkuno,” Corpse gasped dramatically. Sykkuno just smiled at him, knocking their hands together lightly, knuckles against rings. “You do, though. You’re a gentle kisser.” He smirked, just a bit. “As expected.”

“Wha—” Sykkuno laughed. “What’s that supposed to mean? Well, you are too, though!” 

“Mm, not really,” Corpse hummed. 

Sykkuno laughed. “Oh yeah? Prove it.” 

There was a moment of startled stillness from both of them. A multitude of moments sat between them, kisses from either side that could be considered near-misses rather than a friendly gesture. Then Corpse breathed, “Yeah?” and Sykkuno exhaled heavily in surprise. 

His voice cracked when he said, “Y-yeah.”

Corpse sat up suddenly, twisted his body, and Sykkuno blinked up into his dark eyes, his own wide with surprise. “But actually?” his breath washed over Sykkuno’s face from where he hovered, maybe five inches away.

Sykkuno’s eyes creased into a smile at the double check, and his hand came up, gently twining into Corpse's curls. “If you want,” he said, which only served to make Corpse more wary.

“Not if I want,” he said, as firmly as he could when Sykkuno’s fingers scratched ever so lightly against his scalp, making his lashes flutter in surprised pleasure. “If _you_ want to.”

“Corpse,” Sykkuno said, and suddenly he was moving, as well, sitting up, and Corpse moved back on automatic to give him space. Sykkuno’s hand tugged at his hair lightly, making him freeze in surprise, mouth parting in a little gasp, and now they were both sitting up in the middle of the sofa, leaning towards each other a bit. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to—” 

“No, it’s—” Corpse breathed, “It’s fine. You… w-what were you going—to s-say?”

Still, Sykkuno caressed that bit of scalp, gentle and apologetic, with his thumb. “Just that I’m pretty sure it’s if _both_ of us want to.” He met Corpse’s gaze just for a moment before his eyes darted away. “I—do. As long as it won’t ruin anything.”

“Friends can kiss,” Corpse said softly. “ _People_ can kiss, without things getting weird, or ruined.”

Sykkuno blinked at him, and he looked stupidly pretty all the time, but especially now. “Okay then,” he said, only it sounded like a question.

“Okay,” Corpse agreed, and Sykkuno looked between his eyes before leaning forward. Corpse moved, too, maybe a bit too quick, a bit too eager because his hair was tugged again ( _f_ _uck, not that he minded that at all_ ), and they met in the middle.

Kissing Sykkuno, _actually kissing him_ after the days of build up, of wanting to but not wanting to overstep, was surreal. He’d built it up in his head too much, probably, because in the end it was just a kiss.

That didn’t mean it wasn’t nice, though. The warmth of their mouths pressing together, Sykkuno’s softer lips pillowing his own between them. The press of their bodies against one another. The way Sykkuno’s thumb was gently stroking his cheekbone. The inevitable release of oxytocin, dopamine and serotonin. 

They lingered together for a long moment, before Corpse actually managed to recall his claim—that he wasn’t _actually_ a gentle kisser—and make good on it. It felt a little odd, doing this to Sykkuno, but he knew the man was far less innocent than he liked to appear. Besides, he had literally asked for it.

So Corpse pressed his own hand up, into Sykkuno’s hair, and twisted it a bit at the nape of his neck, until Sykkuno let out a little gasp of surprise. He parted his lips, a little, so both of their mouth were open, and gave Sykkuno’s lips a hot little swipe with his tongue. An offer and a warning, in case the other man wanted to pull back. Sykkuno just made a little noise of surprise against him, and his hands gripped tighter at Corpse.

He let them part, for a moment, let his lashes flutter open to catch Sykkuno’s gaze, before pressing back in. He licked into the other man’s mouth, this time, and Sykkuno welcomed him, pressing their tongues together curiously. Corpse drew a circle around the tip of Sykkuno’s tongue before playfully darting back, allowing him to make the next move. He kept the contact light and shallow, not wanting to overwhelm him. 

It was Sykkuno that pressed closer, adding more pressure to the kiss. Not more depth, luckily, because as much as Corpse enjoyed choking in some contexts he wasn’t interested in doing so on Sykkuno’s tongue. Instead it felt a bit like they were playing a game—knowing Sykkuno, he had probably invented an entire point strategy in his mind by now—exploring each others mouths, sliding their tongues together and darting away. It was hot, slick and sensual. Sykkuno’s other hand, the one not in his hair and grazing his cheek, was digging almost desperately into the back of his shirt. 

Corpse pulled back slightly, leaving their foreheads pressed together, and opened his eyes slowly just in time to watch Sykkuno do the same. The other man was breathing hard, obviously not having taken in any air through his nose, and flushed prettily.

The hand pressed against Corpse's upper back unclenched, and Corpse could feel the fine tremors running through it, now. It made something in him soften and melt like warmed chocolate. Normally Corpse was shaking, his hands trembling incessantly, but now, pressed together in the darkness, they were steady. 

He slowly trailed his thumb against Sykkuno's damp, slightly swollen bottom lip as he licked his own. Sykkuno followed the movement with a dark gaze, and let out a soft noise. He cleared his throat quickly, seemingly embarrassed by it. “That—that was nice," he murmured. Looking over Corpse, he flushed slightly. 

"I—was supposed to breathe somehow, wasn’t I?" he murmured, leaning down just far enough to bury his head in Corpse's shoulder. "Did—was it bad?" 

"What?" Corpse breathed. "Fuck no." 

Sykkuno jolted, a bit, and Corpse ran a hand down his spine. 

"O-oh. That's, um, good." 

Corpse laughed at him softly, and Sykkuno drew back, a little crease between his brows that Corpse pecked quickly. "What’d _you_ think, though? O-okay?”

Sykkuno smiled at him like sun breaking through the clouds. “I thought it was really nice,” he murmured. “Um, thank you.”

Corpse couldn’t help his startled, wheezing laugh. “T-thank you?” he asked. Sykkuno flushed under his gaze. Fidgeted, a bit, before pouting.

“Excuse me for having manners,” he said, which just made Corpse giggle harder. It was Corpse’s turn, now, to hide his face in Sykkuno’s neck. Holy shit, but this man was cute.

“Your welcome, then,” he breathed, once he collected himself. He pulled back to meet Sykkuno’s eyes, and smiled back at him. “And thank _you._ ”

Sykkuno let out a startled chuckle. His hand moved over Corpse’s face, the gentlest of caresses. “Um, anytime.” 

Corpse's widened a bit at the implicit offer, but that was alright, because Sykkuno’s did the same. He covered his mouth and half his face with a hand. “I—uh—” his giggle sounded pained. “I shouldn’t be allowed to talk.” 

“I don’t know,” Corpse returned, grabbing his hand and gently drawing it away from his face. “I enjoy it when you do.” 

Sykkuno’s eyes softened. He leaned forward, bumping their foreheads together gently. “That’s ‘cause you’re a shrimp,” he murmured. Corpse huffed another surprised laugh. How the hell did Sykkuno keep catching him off guard?

“No worries, though,” the other man grinned at his reaction. “I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
